Teresa Agnes
__FLAGS__ Teresa Agnes (originally named Deedee) was a Glader and a creator of the Maze with Thomas; said to be named after Mother Teresa. Biography Kill Order= In The Kill Order, a year after the Sun Flares, Deedee was living in a village with a large group of people, including her parents and brother Ricky. When The Flare began to spread, everyone in her village shunned and abandoned her when they found out she was immune to the virus, believing her to be a demon of some sort. In the end, Teresa told Thomas that her original name was Deedee. |-|Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, the day after Thomas arrived in the Glade, Teresa showed up unconscious in the box. This was a huge shock to the Gladers because Teresa was the first female to ever come to the Glade. At first she was believed to be dead by the other Gladers until she sat up and declared, "Everything is going to change," before falling back into an unconscious state. The Gladers found a message in her right fist from the Creators that read, "She's the last one. Ever." She spent the next several days in a coma. When she finally woke up, she wrote on her arm, 'WICKED is good'. The Gladers didn't trust her, so they threw her into the Slammer. Teresa and Thomas formed a bond and communicated with each other telepathically. When the Gladers escaped the Glade, she, along with Thomas and Chuck, turned off the Grievers. After they were transported to a new building by WICKED, Teresa was put into a separate dormitory from the rest of the Gladers. She was last seen taken to the room, but later spoke telepathically with Thomas. |-|Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Teresa was moved to Group B by WICKED the next day while Thomas wakes up and is unable to find Teresa. Teresa pretends to betray Thomas throughout the book, making Thomas confused and hate Teresa as he doesn't know that she was forced to betray him. It's revealed that Teresa and Aris could contact together using telepathy during the Phase one in the maze. Aris also has a part to play in this forced betrayal. At the end, Newt, Minho and Thomas irrationally refuse to forgive her even though she did it because she didn't want Thomas to die. Teresa becomes upset because of this. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Thomas feels anger towards her but still wants to be her friend. Rat Man gives the Gladers and the girls from Group B the option to get their memory back. Teresa automatically knows she will and tries to convince the others. She also says "WICKED is good". It is revealed that she and the others broke out and forced a pilot to take them to Denver after they got their memories back. People from the Right Arm reunite Teresa with Brenda, Harriet, Jorge, Sonya, Minho, and Thomas. She tells Thomas she thought he was in the woods and she did look for him. She is found in the Maze with hundreds of other Immunes put there by WICKED. When escaping, Grievers activate and one sucks her into its flesh; Thomas then saves her. After a fight with WICKED members, an explosion goes off and the ceiling start to break. Teresa pushes Thomas out of the way of one and gets crushed instead, with her face and arm sticking out. She tells Tom, "Me... too," "I only ever... cared for..." Thomas is then pulled away by Minho and Brenda, leaving Teresa as she dies. Physical Appearance and Personality Teresa was described as very beautiful, and looks about fifteen years old, though actually seventeen. She was described in The Maze Runner as being "thin, but not too small," "roughly five and a half feet," with "burning blue eyes" and skin that was "pale, white as pearls." She had silky "tar black hair" with "long legs" and "perfect pink lips." In the film adaptation, Teresa is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario. Mazerunner-teresastill.jpg Gladers thomasteresa.png Teresa Character Still.png Newt and Teresa.png Teresa 1.jpg Teresa 2.jpg Teresa Slammer.jpg Teresa 3.jpg Teresa Whoaa.jpg WCKD Teresa.jpg Identity Teresa.JPG Thomas & Teresa.jpg End.jpg Field TT.png Teresa 1b.jpg Teresa 2b.jpg Teresa poster.jpg Teresa 3.png Teresa 2.png Teresa 1.png Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Deceased Category:Immunes Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:Group A Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Kill Order characters Category:Title Category:Equivalences